Ride of the Twilight
by In Snake Skin
Summary: Maximum Ride twilight crossover. So The flock land in Forks to take a break from flying, when they meet the cullens. But theres another member, Elliot Hale. Max seems to fall in love with him, but not completly. Cullens normal. MxE MxF NudgexIggy?
1. The beauty versus the beast

**A/N: Ok well im sorry to anyone who wants me to upload more Sound or Light but im not going to upload that for a while, im sorry. But for now im doing a Maximum Ride, Twilight crossover. It's set after saving the world and other extreme sports and after Eclipse but there might be some factors from the other books. Max's P.O.V hope you like it. **

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate.**

1. The Beauty versus The Beast.

"Maaaxx can we please land?" Nudge groaned. We were flying over the little town of Forks. We were all beat and needed to stop. We had just escaped the flyboys twice today only. Jeez they were hitting us over and over.

"Fine look there's a clearing land and head into the trees." I pointed it out. They nodded and started to descend. We got set up, ate and the little guys fell asleep. It was just me and Fang.

"I'll take first watch." He nodded.

"Can I come?" God why did I ask?

"Sure." We flew up to the top of the trees. There was a storm coming but it didn't matter. The wind blew though the tree tops. It was freezing. I shivered.

"So Max, where to next?" Fang got comfy on the branch he was sitting on.

"Well I don't know."

"Why don't we just stay here? There should be a place we can like stay at or something."

"What like a hotel? No I don't think so Fang." What nutty idea was he coming up with now?

"No I mean like a house. We can build one or something." Fang scanned the immediate area. I shrugged. I looked around as well. I noticed a blur of white running though the trees about 3 km away.

"Fang look." I pointed it out. It was speeding towards us.

"Quick!" I jumped out of the tree and snapped my wings open. We flew down to the flock and woke them. 4 figures came into view. I gasped. They were so insanely beautiful it should be illegal. One of them smiled at me. He had short red hair, pale skin and gold eyes. I couldn't help but smile back. The other 3 looked at the flock like they were a piece of meat. One was a girl with short brown hair tied up in little spiky piggy tails. She had pale skin as well and red eyes. Jeez scary much. She was a bit shorter than me. Next to her was a guy with long black hair. It reached just below his ears. He stood much taller then the rest. He had pale skin and red eyes. Next to him was another guy with brown hair and red eyes and pale skin. He had more muscles. A family of albinos wow. The guy with the red hair stepped towards me smiling. I was rooted to the spot. In terror and something else I couldn't put my finger on it. He was several inches taller than me and I had to look up. He smiled again and put his hand under my chin.

"Don't touch her Elliot." The small one snarled. Elliot laughed.

"Afraid Alicia?" He looked at her then looked back at me. His eyes basically swirled with liquid gold.

"Time for some base-." Came a boming voice. We all turned to see 7 people come into view. They were also really beautiful. One in the middle had blonde hair and had to be what 30, 31? On his right was a lady with long brown hair, and was about 28, 29? Next was a little girl pixie looking, with short spiky black hair. She was obviously 18 but reminded me of a little six year old. She was holding a guys hand. He had blonde hair and a bunch of bite scars all over his face and neck. I gasped had he been mauled by a dog, or _bear_?! Across the other side stood a guy with bronze hair, about 17? Holding the hand of an average looking girl with brown hair. Next to then stood a guy, what 19? with a ton of muscles with his arm around a girl with long blonde hair. She looked about 20. Man was she like the original Barbie? They were all pale and had gold eyes as well. The man with the scars was holding a baseball bat along with the pixie girl. She gasped

"Im sorry Carlisle I didn't see this." The one in the middle nodded.

"Don't worry Alice." He sighed and walked towards us.

"Well looks like we have visitors." Carlisle said.

The man let me go and turned to Carlisle. Out of curiosity I stayed put.

"Sorry to impose on your territory. I am Alicia this is Elliot, Magnus and Vincent."

"Kinda old names?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"You are?" Alicia growled.

"Why should I tell you?"

"We told you our names."

"That doesn't mean squat." She gave me a menacing glare which I returned.

"Im Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel." I bark came out of total

"And total. Our dog." I pointed at the black lump around my feet. We turned to the other 7 who had just come

"Well it's our turn then. Im Carlisle this is my wife Esme, my children Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Well Carlisle if you don't mind I'd like to eat our snack now." Alicia turned towards us.

"Alicia no." Elliot stood in front of me.

"Elliot just because you don't drink human blood doesn't we don't." Whaaaaat?! My eyes widened.

"You guys are vampires or something?!" I screeched.

"You have wings." Emmett pointed out.

"Yea but vampires for Pete's freaking sake!"

"Calm down we don't drink human blood." Edward said.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Iggy smirked.

"You can't see." Gazzy huffed.

"What really? It's called an expression Gazzy." Iggy shook his head.

"Oh." Gazzy looked at his feet.

"Elliot. Move." Alicia stared at the flock she looked as if she was being given a chocolate, a huge house sized chocolate.

"Excuse me Alicia, but we would prefer you not to hunt on our territory.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Magnus put a hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"Yea maybe you should." I growled.

"Their blood doesn't smell normal Alicia." Vincent stared at us curiously. Wow he sounded… silky. Ah jeezums im describing him as _silky_! I heard Edward chuckle and Angel giggle.

"Get out of my head Angel." I growled.

"Ok. I'll get into theirs instead." She smiled up at me. I gave a reassuring grin back.

Alicia sniffed me.

"Fine we won't eat them." She snorted and turned back to Carlisle. "We'll leave now." Unless we can play a round?" She smiled.

"Sure. If you promise not to hurt Bella." Carlisle turned to Esme.

"We won't hurt the human." Alicia nodded. Carlisle turned to Esme.

"You and Bella can referee." Esme smiled and nodded.

"Can we play Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure. Looks like we're staying here for a while anyway." I sighed.

"Well them the teams are even if you 4 split." Carlisle said.

We got Elliot and Vincent.

"Oh there is something you should know about us." I let my arms drop.

"Yes?" Carlisle looked back at me.

"We have wings." I looked at my nails.

"Sure and we have eight arms." Rose snorted.

"Fine don't believe me then." I shrugged.

"Game ON!" Emmett shouted. **(A/N: For those who want the effect put on super massive black hole by muse on here.)**

I was batting first. Why me? Cauz im the oldest and no one else had the guts to bat first against a team of vampires. Alice pitched the ball slowly at first. I let it fly past me.

"Come on, just because im not a vampire." I grumbled.

"Fine." She pitched the ball so fast I could barely see it, but I hit it anyway and it went flying. I dropped the bat and flew to first, second and landed on third using my super speed.

"Cheat!?" Emmett boomed.

"You didn't say no flying." I shouted back. "Plus if we ran we probably wouldn't make it to first with you guys fielding." I shouted as Fang stepped up to the bat. The vampires where gobsmaked. But they returned to normal after and continued the game. But I don't think this was the last we would hear of it.

He hit the ball further than I did and made it to second base and I flew to home. Iggy walked up to the bat and swung it around.

"But you're blind."

"Second time I've heard that today." He brang the bat up and got into position.

"Ok then sorry if I hurt you." Alice pitched the ball and Iggy swung at it. He missed the first 2 but hit the third. And man did he put some power into it. It flew past where fang and I hit ours and he flew to third base.

"Woot go mutant bird kids!" Nudge shouted. I rolled my eyes and put a hand to my forehead. Could she be any louder?

"Probably." Angel nodded.

I laughed. We went though the other kids till it came down to Angel. Oh crap what she going to do now? I mentally sighed.

Alice pitched the ball and Angel hit it. Emmett ran for it then stopped and started dancing like a chicken. The whole team just stared at him like what the hell? Jasper ran for the ball but Angel made it to home. I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett stopped dancing and ran back to his spot.

"What was that?!" Rose shrieked.

"I don't know! I didn't mean to! I just couldn't stop myself!" by now the whole flock was laughing. Even Fang cracked a chuckle. I gave Angel a high five. Good work sweetie. I thought. She smiled up at me. Elliot and Vincent were pretty good as well. Finally we were fielding. Jasper was first batter. I was pitcher.

"I'll try go easy one you." Jasper smirked.

"I won't" I threw the ball with all my strength. Jasper hit it smoothly. It sounded like thunder, but like thunder right on top of us.

I took off to catch it but missed.

"Ahhh my ears!" Iggy shouted and withdrew from the field.

Fang flew after it and caught it. He threw it to Nudge who was on second base. She planted it on the base just as Jasper's foot hit it. We turned to Bella.

"I didn't see." She blushed. It started to rain.

"Safe" Esme called. Jasper smirked at me. I glared at him. Emmett was next.

"Oh crap." I drew in a breath. He chuckled. Angel. Little help?

"Try and keep it down. Iggy has sensitive ears." I smirked. He smiled and nodded. I threw the ball and he hit it. Luckily I was a fast flyer. I leaped into the air snapped my wings open and flew up to catch it. I threw it down to Elliot who was on first base. He snapped it down before Emmett's foot hit the base.

"Out." Bella nodded. Emmett growled and left the base. Alice was about to bat when she stopped.

"The storm's ending." She looked up at the sky. The lighting had travel east and now it was just rain.

"Let's head in." Carlisle announced.

"We should be off." Magnus said.

"Magnus I wish to stay with his coven." Elliot announced. Ok well this was getting interesting. He turned to Carlisle.

"I have been looking for a coven of golden eyes."

"Golden eyes? Is that what you call us?" Alice smiled. Elliot nodded.

"Well we'd be delighted to have you." Carlisle put a hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Well isn't this touching." I put a hand to my heart. "Well we gotta go."

"Couldn't you stay? For a while? You must be tired." Esme pleaded. She reminded me of Dr Martinez. Great now there was no way I could say no.

"Fine." I sighed. Fang looked at me bewildered. I shrugged. If I said no, the little kids would be allover me with annoying pleads. Alicia, Magnus and Vincent said their goodbyes and left and went to the Cullen's house. Which is huge by the way. I walked inside.

"Max help?" Iggy asked.

"Oh um.., It's white… There's a grand stair case and a huge plasma TV with some cream lounges around it. Kitchen to your right."

Jasper P.O.V

Max explained everything to Iggy, the blind one. Nudge came up to me.

"How many scars do you have?" She asked.

"15 or so." She looked at them and raised her hand.

"Can I?"

"Sure." She put her hand on my cheek and gasped. She stumbled backward and I caught her.

"You were mauled by _vampires_?!" She exclaimed. What? How did she know? I didn't tell her, did someone else?

"How do you know that?" I looked down at her.

"I can… Well when I touch something I can tell who/what is or has been linked to it. I touched your scar as saw the vampires…ripping into you." She shivered. Well that was unexpected but interesting still.

"I guess that must have been a shock to you." She nodded.

"You should have seen what I saw at the Vietnam wall. That was terrifying. I touched the wall and everything came at me at once." I felt fear and sadness roll off her.

"Don't worry" I put a hand on her shoulder. She gave me a warm smile.

"Can you do anything you know special, like a power or something?" She asked.

"I can read and manipulate emotions." Her eyes widened.

"Well I don't know about manipulating, what ever that means but I can feel others emotions as well." She beamed up at me. Wow this girl was really bubbly for someone who could feel others emotions. She reminded me of Alice in that sense.

"And I can attract and repel metal." Ok… This girl was talented.

To be continued…

**A/N: Well guys there you go. I will try to continue this story but it's hard to write from Max's P.O.V I'll try though. And I think Elliot should take an interest in Max and Fang get jealous. What do you think? Review please.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate.**


	2. Jealousy and Judgment

**A/N: Holy S***t wow I got soo many reviews thanks guys! Umm some shout outs to readers:**

FANGANDEDWARDrockMYsoxLOL, that would be a good idea ill try fit it in for you.

FrostyChicken, lol wow straight to the point thanks for the encouragement! =)

)( *wings* )(, there will be some fax but not too much cause they don't really have anything in the book but I'll try.

everyoneisMISunderstood, your right, a jealous Fang is exactly what im going to put in here and a lot of it, I hope. =)

The Alphabet, thank you very much I never though it would be this good.

Lady Catherine of the Books, thank you and I love your name.

Sorry I couldn't write back to you all but reviews are greatly appreciated! =) I will defiantly continue! Sorry if it's not very max-y cauz I find it hard to write from her P.O.V So I might write from some one else's P.O.V from time to time.

Hope it keeps up to your standards. OH one other thing, the reason Jasper is in good control is because they smell like birds more than humans so he's less effected. And I just realized I made a ton of mistakes in the last chapter sorry about that but I did a lot of editing and might have got a bit mixed up with what was going o. And when I say editing I mean like I deleted a whole paragraph just because I didn't like 2 or 3 things in it. Anyhoo I'll shut up now.

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate.**

2. Jealousy and Judgment.

Max P.O.V

"Your wings are beautiful." Elliot smiled down at me. God how white are his teeth?! Gorgeous of course, but still.

"Really? Thanks." I smiled back. Don't get mushy, don't get mushy. I repeated in my head. We were sitting on the couch being interrogated by Carlisle about our wings and Elliot was sitting next to me. Did he want me to stumble? But of course I didn't mind it too much. Fang kept glaring at him. I rolled my eyes.

"So how did you get your wings?" Carlisle asked. I turned my focus to him.

"Well…" I droned on about our beginnings at the school and our early life.

"You were experimented on?! How in-humane!" Bella leaned on the couch listening intently. Even Barbie managed a grimace at that thought. I was surprised she wasn't made of plastic.

"You should have kicked their ass!" Emmett boomed. Ha! That's the very thing I want to do.

"Yea, but we've kicked Eraser butt before!" Gazzy cheered. That little kid had guts in him.

"Erasers, what? Like rubbers or something?" Emmett looked confused. I laughed, if only.

"Well we're avian hybrids right, they're lupine hybrids." Emmett thought for a mille-second then nodded. I looked over at Nudge who was talking with Jasper. Alice was watching them intently.

"You had a harsh life." Elliot looked pain stricken. He ran a finger though my hair. I froze and he withdrew it quickly.

"Sorry, instinct." I muttered quickly. He chuckled softly.

"That's ok." He smiled. Fang gave out a sharp breath, stood up and walked off. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"Sorry be right back." I huffed. He walked outside and sat on the porch.

"Fang what is with you?" I growled.

"Whats with me, you're the one flirting with the leach." He shouted. He called Elliot a leach?!

"Excuse me?!"

"What's the term? A red headed wonder!" Fang shoved me.

"Don't start this again!" I shoved him back.

"_I _won't. Looks like you have though. Are you going to give up the flock for some stupid _vampire_? Cauz it looks like it right now." He snarled. I stared at him in shock. Where did that come from?

"Is that what you think then? That I would just give up you guys? Well guess what, it looks more like you're giving up on me." I spat and took off and get this, in mid air I started to cry.

Jasper P.O.V

"Do you like being a vampire? It must be fun with the speed, and even though the flock is faster than average humans we're no where near as fast as you guys well except max when she flies her fastest."

"Yea the speed is the best. Being able to move this fast is so much fun." I thought about how fast Edward was. Must be even better for him. I was suddenly hit with a ton of Jealousy, hate and anger coming from Max and Fang.

"Feels like Max and Fang are fighting." Nudge looked over to the door. She was worried.

"Do they fight a lot?"

"Depends. But usually no. I mean the flock split once when they had a fight." I turned to look at the door.

"_Whats with me, you're the one flirting with the leach!" Fang shouted._

"_Excuse me?!" Max shouted back._

"_What's the term? A red headed wonder!" Fang pushed Max_

"_Don't start this again!" Max pushed him back._ I heard Max and Fang arguing outside.

"Red headed wonder?" I asked Nudge.

"No idea." She shook her head. By now the whole room was looking at the door. I heard a flap of wings and Fang walked in alone.

"Don't worry she'll be back." he muttered.

I turned back to Nudge. She was still looking at the others.

"I hope Fang didn't say anything too mean." Her mouth twisted into a kind of lopsided grimace.

"Hey don't worry." I put a hand on her shoulder. She gave me a sad smile.

"I just don't want them to split again." She sighed. Her voice broke and her eyes started to water.

"Nudge. They'll be fine." She looked up at me and almost leaped into a hug. I was shocked at first but I slowly put my hands around her back. This was the closest I felt to anyone, with the exception of Alice. Even Emmett was more distant than this little girl. She shared my perspective on life having the same power. Stroked her hair softly. Looked up to see Alice rush up the stairs. She was jealous. I could feel it, but it wasn't rolling off her it was a lighting strike that hit my soul.

Alice P.O.V

Jasper put is arms around Nudge slowly and stroked her hair. This burned my soul. Since when did Jasper get this close to anyone? I sighed and ran into my bedroom. My eyes burned and my throat swelled. I locked the door. It would do nothing to prevent anyone to come in physically but they would know not to come in. I heard a small knock on my door and I could smell Esme's familiar scent of caramel in the air. I walked over slowly and unlocked the door. Esme walked in. I closed and locked the door again.

"Alice. What's bothering you?" She asked sweetly.

"Jasper and Nudge. They seem so close in a matter of hours. Jasper never gets that close to anyone." I sobbed quietly.

"They are close. But understand the Nudge sees life from Jasper's point of view as well Alice and to Jasper Nudge must be someone he can talk to about that easily without having to explain much."

"I guess im just jealous of that. But is it necessary to hug her like that?" I growled at the thought.

"Alice don't let this ruin you and Jasper." Esme said sternly. She put a hand to my cheek.

"You two are perfect and if you really have a problem with it talk to him. Don't act like this. It isn't you Alice." She pulled me into a hug.

"I won't." I promised.

**A/N: Well it was short but its up for now. I'll try to make chap 3 longer. Thankyou to all who reviewed and those who added me to their fave authors and fave stories im thankfull.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	3. Romeo and Juliet or Max?

**A/N: Whoop! More reviews! Yay! Lol… Um I haven't mentioned it in this storey yet but Disclaimer. You know, I don't own Maximum ride or Twilight I only own my plot and my characters which are Elliot, Alicia, Magnus and Vincent. I would like to know if anyone wants them to come back into the storey at a later point or something… Let me know. Oh everyone is several years older but I think I forgot to mention that and add it to the story before. Sorry everyone.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**

3. Romeo and Juliet or Max?

Max P.O.V

I flew back to the house several hours later. I landed on the porch swiftly and walked in. Emmett and Jasper were playing on the PS2 and Carlisle was talking with Esme about something. Where was everyone? I walked over to Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey." I sat on the couch next to Emmett.

"Hey Max." Emmett said. Jasper waved.

"Emmett!" Rosalie's voice called out.

"Don't shout Rose you'll wake the others." Esme said quietly.

"Here. Rose wants me." Emmett gave me the controller. Na duh.

"Ah..What are we playing?" I asked Jasper.

"Um Grand Trurismo. Haven't you seen it before?" Emmett was winning and I soon got the hang of it.

"Well when you've grown up in a cage, you don't really get to see these things."

We were on the final lap, neck and neck to each other. Jasper tried to over take me but couldn't. Finally I over took him and won the race.

"Max!" Elliot came though the front door with Edward and Alice. Did my heart just skip a beat? Noooo! Don't let me fall for him! Wait I think I already did.

_**Love is complicated Max.**_

I jumped at the sound of the voice.

_Welcome back Voice. Aren't you tired of annoying me yet?_

_**So you've taken an interest in the dead?**_

_Can't you say something helpful for once?_

"What is that?" Edward turned to me, stunned.

"Be a bit more specific."

"That voice in your head."

"It's a voice what more do you want?" I didn't mention the chip and tried not to think about it either.

"But…How…" He looked at me searching. I shot him a glare and went to the kitchen.

I opened one of the cupboards. Plates. Next one. Allsorts of spices and herbs, several bottles of oil and balsamic vinegar. They didn't eat so why did they have all this? I shrugged to myself and moved to the next one. Glasses finally. I took out a glass and went to the fridge. It had several magnets on it from places I never heard of like Isle Esme? Did they own a whole _island_! Jeez these guys must have millions! I opened the fridge to find it stacked with every vegetable, fruit, dairy product, meat, fish and drink you could think of. I took out a bottle of coke and poured some into the glass. I started to drink it when some one tapped me on the shoulder. I got shocked and choked on the coke. I turned to see who the culprit was.

"Elliot?" I managed to get out. After several coughs I recovered.

"Don't scare me like that!" I snapped.

"Sorry." He took half a step backwards. "You're very intriguing you know." He looked at me skeptically. I nodded and walked back to the fridge and got and apple out. "Not to mention beautiful." I dropped the apple. Elliot caught it in-between his hands and gave it to me.

"Umm… Thank you?" He walked over to me smoothly and put is hand under my chin. My heart was thumping faster and faster and I was getting nervous like the 17 year old girl I was.

"I don't think this is the best-'' I was cut of in mid-sentence as Elliot's lips touched mine. I felt like throwing him off but I couldn't. My mind wouldn't let me. Stop this Max! Oh god… I felt his lips part slowly. His breath was so delicious. No no no no! Can't… give… in… Help! Fang someone! I felt his hand run though my hair.

"Hey Max, Oh! Um sorry." Alice walked into the kitchen. She turned around quickly. Elliot and I parted. God he was a good kisser. AHHH!! Stop thinking! Oh god I hope Edward can't hear me. OR ANGEL! Oh crap. Why didn't I push him off?!

_**Because you didn't want to.**_

_SHUT UP VOICE!_

I gave a quick glance towards Elliot and ran up stairs. The flock was asleep in 2 different rooms. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang were in Edward and Bella's room. Where was Nudge? I walked towards Jasper's room. I have a hunch she's in there. I walked past Emmett and Rosalie's room to hear a _thump thump thump thump_. Oh god.

"Keep it down in there! What are you doing? Breaking though through the floor?!" I shouted. I heard a growl or two from the other side.

"How do the others live with you guys?!"

"Shut up freak!" Rose snarled.

"Roooseee! Don't call her freak." Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes and continued. I opened the door to Jasper's room slightly. Nudge was sitting on the bed with her back towards me. I slipped in quietly.

"Nudge what are you doing sweetie?" I asked. She turned to me with a big smile on her face.

"Jasper is so interesting! Everything about him is so interesting! And he has the same power as me and he's so nice and he's my best friend!" Nudge grinned like a little girl staring at a huge lollypop. How old was she? 14. How old did she look right now? About 7.

"That's great sweetie." I smiled down at her.

"Max, can we stay with the Cullens. They're the best. And we won't have to worry about Itex or Jeb or Anything but living for us." She looked up at me.

"We'll see."

"Did you know Jasper is 168?"

"No."

"Do you know how he got all those scars? He was mauled by vampires. Really young ones. He had to kill them and to kill them he fought them. More than 15 almost killed him. But he was stronger. When he was human he was in the army and when he was changed he was put in a vampire army. It's just so interesting. Things we never knew about were right under our noses. I'm so glad Itex doesn't know about vampires or we'd be toast." She put her hand on one of Jasper's books.

"He had this when he was human. It was his father's. He doesn't look much like Jasper except their both tall. He's like a photocopy of his mother. She's so pretty. It's sad I couldn't meet her."

Jasper P.O.V

I saw Max and Nudge sitting on my bed. My father's book was next to her.

"Jasper is so interesting! Everything about him is so interesting! And he has the same power as me and he's so nice and he's my best friend!" Nudge beamed. I didn't know I meant that much to her. I hope because of her bird-like scent I could keep control. Her bird scent smelt like a Lark of some sort and her human scent was a combination of cinnamon and hazelnut.

"Do you know how he got all those scars? He was mauled by vampires. Really young ones. He had to kill them and to kill them he fought them. More than 15 almost killed him. But he was stronger. When he was human he was in the army and when he was changed he was put in a vampire army. It's just so interesting. Things we never knew about were right under our noses. I'm so glad Itex doesn't know about vampires or we'd be toast." She put her hand on my father's book. Itex, that was that company that was destroying the world according to Max.

"He had this when he was human. It was his father's. He doesn't look much like Jasper except their both tall. He's like a photocopy of his mother. She's so pretty. It's sad I couldn't meet her." She was right. I had my father's build but my mother's looks. Why would she want to meet my mother? My mother was beautiful but she was cruel. As for my dad he was the opposite. Not handsome but not ugly but he was compassionate. I didn't see him much. He fought in the war. I could barely remember how he gave me that book. I only know I was 7 at the time and he said something along the lines of:

'Be safe, the future is not important, live in the present.' I slipped away quietly.

**A/N: Not really a clify but anyhoo. More reviews with some ideas would be appreciated. 14 reviews in 2 days! yay. Hope its still good for you guys. Tell me if anythings bad. And sorry for any mistakes.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	4. Shopping?

**A/N: Disclaimers. Etc. Hope you like this chap, there's a surprise in it.**

**xo **

**Jasper'sSoulMate**

4. Shopping?

Max P.O.V

I am tempted to become a nun. Love is too complicated! One thing means another and there's always someone jealous. But seriously can you see me, Maximum Ride becoming a nun. Sure it'll solve basically all my problems but the habbit I could do with out.

"Fang can I talk to you a minute?" The flock and Bella were sitting around the bar eating French toast, eggs, bacon, sausages and grilled tomato for breakfast. All merit to Iggy of course. Fang looked up at me with a what-do-you-want-now look. He got up and followed my out of the house.

"What?" He grumbled. I was never going to forgive myself for what I was about to do.

"I'm sorry." I looked at my feet. Fang blinked twice.

"You're… Apologizing?" He looked down at me.

"Well…yea." I mumbled. Jeez did he think I was that cruel? Awkward silence. Angel, Edward some one please help. Angel skipped out to us.

"Max your eggs are getting cold." Thank you Angel. She looked up at me and smiled and dragged me back to the table top. Total hopped onto the bench. Angel put him a plate of eggs. He ate them happily.

"Max." Alice came up behind me.

"Yes Alice."

"The guys were thinking of shopping for video games so we were going to go as well. Can the flock come?"

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged.

"Great!" She danced off.

"Just so you know. Shopping with Alice is hell." Bella whispered to me.

"I heard that." Alice snapped from upstairs. We laughed.

"I hate that they can hear everything." Bella picked up a bit of egg and took a bite.

"This is great Iggy." She said with her mouth full. Sure Iggy was blind but he was probably the best cook in the world.

"Thanks." Iggy looked up with a smile and went back to eating.

"What do you mean great?! Human food is disgusting." Emmett shook his head.

"To you. But I bet if you were human you'd be all over this." Bella waved her fork around nearly taking my eye out.

"Bella love careful you're about to hit Max." Edward gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and put her fork down quickly.

"Sorry." I laughed.

"That's ok." I smiled at her. I like Bella. She wasn't perfect like Rosalie. Or snobby like her for that fact. And she was more of a tomboy and less girly than Alice.

"Hurry up! How slow to you eat?!" Alice shouted.

"Slow enough not to choke." Gazzy shouted back. Alice rolled her eyes. I got out and put my plate in the sink. I had basically licked it clean that's how good it was. I walked up to Jasper's bedroom where Nudge and I had fallen asleep. You know what just occurred to me? We had no change of clothes. Greeeaaat. No I'd have to use Alice's or something. I walked back down.

"Guys we don't have a change of clothes."

"So?" Fang took his plate to the sink.

"Just saying." I shrugged.

"You can borrow ours!" Alice came out skipping. Oh lord…

"I don't quite fit into your clothes Alice." I shifted my weight to my left leg. I was probably half a foot taller than her.

"You can borrow Esme's. Nudge and Angel should fit into my clothes." Nudge was a tad taller then Alice and Angel about the same size.

"Fang and Iggy are tall enough to fit in Jasper's clothes. But I don't know about Gazzy. I'll by him some stuff." Gazzy groaned and Fang looked over to me. I shrugged. Alice took the girls upstairs. Esme gave me a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Do they fit?" She asked with her back turned.

"Umm the top is too small." She seached though the wardrobe for a couple seconds and pulled out a cream long sleeved top. It had embroidered white flowers on the end of the sleeves. It looked more like the top half of a dress. It was beautiful and obviously decades old.

"It's from my human years but it is the biggest one I have." Esme held it up on my chest

"It's very beautiful." She turned around and I slipped it on quickly.

"It was part of a dress but I soon cut it off as it went out of fashion." She turned back around. Guess what? It fitted me perfectly, and matched the jeans. She gave me a pair of flats, which also fit.

"You look good Max." She smiled.

"I look… Girly." I smiled back to her. My blonde streaked brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Now hurry before Alice starts dragging you out." She gave me a gentle push out the door. Elliot was at the top of the stairs.

"Alice sent me up to get you 2 to hurry. You look wonderful Max." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I didn't return the smile. When I reached the bottom of the stairs only Fang was there.

"They're in the cars." He was wearing a black shirt rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black jeans. So Fang. We walked to the garage.

"Holy moley." I stared at their cars. There were about 8 different cars. A Volvo, Porsche, a Chevy and the others I couldn't name. There was an awesome bike next to the Porsche.

Rosalie, Alice, Iggy, Angel and Nudge we're in a Red convertible.

"Max!" Nudge called out. I walked over to them "This is heaven! Their cars are soo cool and guess what?!"

"What sweetie."

"Rosalie is going to let me help her tune her car after!" Emmett's head popped up over the Volvo.

"She likes cars?" He called out.

"Likes them? She's basically built a car." I said remembering our Frankenstein car, or should I say clown car. Then I noticed what Nudge was dressed in. She had a blue halter neck top and a short black skirt. Angel was in a dark purple dress. The car was full so I'd have to sit with the guys. I walked over to the Volvo and looked inside. Edward was in the driver's seat jasper in the passenger's seat and Bella, Elliot and Gazzy in the back. So I walked over to Emmett's car. It was a jeep I think. Emmett was in the front with Fang. I climbed into the back.

"Could there be any more seat belts?" I grumbled.

"Don't bother with them." Emmett put the car into drive and followed Rose's car up the drive way with Edward in front of her.. We drove up the high way and headed north.

"So Elliot and you huh?" Emmett asked.

"What?" How did he know about that? Oh no… Alice.

Alice P.O.V

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"So you and Elliot huh?" I heard Emmett ask Max in the Jeep. Rosalie turned to me, eyes wide. Then quickly turned back to the road. Emmett promised not to tell anyone, not even Rose. I was furious now. Fang was probably as well. I never should have told Emmett. I would deal with him later. I thought about Jasper. We had talked about Nudge and him and it was clear he felt nothing but friendship towards her. A vision hit me.

_Bella leaned over to change the song on the radio._

_Jasper tried to open the window but it was too late._

_Edward, reading jasper's thoughts, Pushed Bella back as Jasper leaped into the back._

_Elliot pushed him off and threw himself in front of Bella._

No! Then Edward broke heavily.

"What the hell?!" Rosalie screeched and broke.

Max P.O.V

"Alice told me you kissed him in the kitchen." Emmett chuckled. I glared at him and gritted my teeth together.

"Correction, he kissed me." I spat and looked out the window. As usual Fang didn't say a thing.

"Shit!" Emmett cried out and hit the brakes. I was flung in-between the 2 front seats and my head hit the glass, along with Fang, who landed on top of me. The car swerved and we hit a tree. I groaned as pieces of glass cut me. Emmett froze and stared at the blood. He relaxed a bit and helped me and Fang out. I saw Jasper being dragged away from Bella by Edward and Elliot.

"Alice why didn't you see this" Rosalie snarled.

"I saw it too late!" Alice snarled back. Nudge flew out of the car. Angel and Iggy followed. I ran over to them.

"What happened?"

"You know how Bella was in the car with Jasper, well not such a good idea."

"Why was she in there then?!" I cried out?

"Edward wanted her in the same car as him and Jasper said he should be fine with it." Rose walked over to check the damage of the car. None obviously. Nudge landed and hugged me. Angel followed. We had left total at home, thankfully.

"Poor Jasper, and Bella the both must be going though pain right now." Nudge saw the cuts I had and gasped.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Nudge turned to see Jasper being dragged out by Edward and Elliot. Gazzy was helping Bella out of the car. Jasper struggled furiously. He turned his crazed eyes towards us. He got a look at Nudge's scared face stopped.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Oooooohhhh why did Jasper stop when he saw Nudge and not Alice? Not an obvious reason Btw. I won't be uploading much over Christmas; we're going out a lot. Keep reviewing plz.**

**xo **

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	5. Forgive and Forget

**A/N: Lol, so turns out it is a pretty obvious reason why he stopped when he saw Nudge. Please review. And does anyone want something bad to happen to the flock like Alicia come back and losses control or something? Tell me. And sorry if this chapter is a bit depressing. BTW this will not end in Max and Elliot. Too many ppl hate that thought, even if it would be interesting, I have to please the readers.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**

5. Forgive and Forget.

Jasper P.O.V

Edward and Elliot dragged me out of the car. I snapped my teeth together pulling myself to wards Bella. I struggled to get out of this iron grip but surprisingly Elliot was very strong. I growled and snarled. Elliot gave a giant tug and pulled me around. I turned. Alice was there with Rosalie, both baring looks of anger. I struggled even further desperately trying to get away from my 2 brothers. Elliot gave another tug and I turned further to see Nudge hiding with a look of fear on her face behind a protective Max. Max unfolded her wings and wrapped them around Nudge and Angel. I stopped struggling. The look on that little girl's face was more than enough to stop me. Nudge was almost crying. I hadn't hurt her. Had I? God forbid I could go one day with out hurting someone.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Elliot take the Volvo. Rose you drive Bella, Max, Nudge and Angel. I'll drive Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. Head straight for home. We have to get moving before someone comes." Alice started barking orders.

"Im sorry Bella." I hung my head in shame. Everyone turned to me. Well, all the vampires, and Bella. She blinked twice.

"What cant I apologize?!" I growled. Shock filled the air. Everyone was stunned for a few milliseconds.

"Ok apologizes later! Some ones coming down the high way!" Alice snapped back into motion and started to shove everyone into the cars. Edward tried to push me back into the car.

"I'm capable of doing that myself." I snapped and got into the back seat of the car. Emmett sat next to me on the right and Elliot on the left. I leaned my head back on the car seat and closed my eyes. These are the times I wish vampires could sleep. Just being able to escape reality for at least a minute or two.

"_You ok Nudge?" Max asked._

"_Yea, just there was a lot of emotion coming from Jasper and Bella, and Edward. And seeing Jasper like that well. I was scared he was going to lose control even further." She sniffed. I heard the small splash of a tear drop._

I heard Max and Angel comforting Nudge. I felt like one of the pieces of rubbish people leave on the sidewalk. Edward shifted the gears into drive and the car lurched forward. The silence was eerie, the atmosphere was tasteless. Edward was angry. Emmett bored. Elliot basically blank with a touch of inquisitive. All normal for my brothers.

"How'd you do that?" Edward asked.

"Do what?" I groaned.

"You know what Jasper."

"Like you don't know." Drop it Edward. I thought.

"Jasper that was incredible. Seriously bro. Being able to just relax like that." Emmett wondered.

"OK! I GET IT JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted. He fell silent. I blocked out any emotions and leaned my head back again. I stared up at the bland car ceiling.

Max P.O.V

Tomorrow we are defiantly leaving. Jasper lost control once, no reason why he couldn't do it again. And what if it was Nudge? I don't stand a chance at him let alone Nudge who was younger. Why do we always manage to become friends with the dangerous people? Dangerous as they are, they have awesome cars. I turned in my seat to face Nudge and Angel.

"You ok Nudge?" I asked.

"Yea, just there was a lot of emotion coming from Jasper and Bella, and Edward. And seeing Jasper like that well. I was scared he was going to lose control even further."

She sniffed and a tear dropped from her eye. Angel kept comforting Nudge in the back. I turned back and saw Rosalie stiffen slightly.

"He's not your brother, but you care for him like one, don't you." She shot a sideward glance to me then looked back to the road.

"Yea, he feels like a brother." I had never heard her voice. It was like poetry in motion.

"Same with me and Fang." I sounded like strangled cat compared to her. She pulled into the Cullen drive way. I took about a whole minute to drive up it. How long do they need it seriously it's probably longer then the Queen's. She parked and got out in 3 seconds flat. Everyone piled into the house. Edward drove Bella home. I called a family meeting.

Well, a flock meeting. We sat out side.

"Ok guys. We leave first thing tomorrow. So make sure your stuff is all packed and ready to go." All of them, except Fang gasped.

"Maaaxx! Can't we stay? The Cullens are the best seriously!" Angel gave me bambi eyes. I groaned.

"If you leave Max, I'm staying." Iggy turned to look out into the night, well not look but you get the point. My mouth fell open I quickly shut it.

"Me too." Gazzy nodded.

"Yea, im staying." Angel folded her arms over her chest.

Nudge looked up at me. She bit her lip in thought.

"Lemme guess."

"I'll stay with you." Nudge sighed. I looked down at her. This time Angel and Gazzy's jaws dropped.

"Max. Can I see you for a sec?" Elliot's head popped out the door.

"Can't you see she's busy?" Fang growled.

"Allright. We'll stay." I glared at Iggy, who smirked.

"Who's up for a flight? Let's escape reality for a while." I took off with a huge leap and flew around the house. I saw Esme look out at us from the 3rd floor. She smiled and waved. I waved back. The sun shone on us as we ascended above the clouds.

"Oh great." Iggy mumbled. He was drenched from head to toe.

"I flew though a rain cloud." Gazzy started cackling madly. I dived back though the clouds.

"Hey look. Let's go swimming there's a water fall." Gazzy flew though after me.

"Yeah go ahead." I nodded. They all dive into the water. I kept flying with Fang.

"So. You and Elliot."

"No. Defiantly not." I shook my head.

"Alice saw you two."

"Hey, I was getting something and he kissed me. I didn't kiss him." I put up my hands defensively. He shrugged. I flew down and landed in a tree. Fang followed.

"I think we should stay."

"Of course you do. They all want to."

"Why don't you?" It was silent for a second.

"I'm afraid Jasper will hurt Nudge." I admitted.

"Still." Fang turned to me. I looked back at him. Before I could count to 2 his face was inches from mine.

"Fa-." I was cut of as our lips meet for the 3rd time in my life. I panicked. I grabbed the tree branch. I head a snap and the branch snapped under our weight.

**A/N: Ooooh bit 'o' fax for you there. Lol. Again sorry for any mistakes I missed.**

**Review plz! Im going to take a break for Christmas day. I'll start chap 6 on Boxing Day. So I'll have it up by Saturday. Sorry for the disappointment but Christmas is technically a public holiday. Lol**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	6. Elliot's Story

**A/N: Hey ok most of u are gonna be like Elliot's story? Man Im not reading that! But please read it. And sorry it took 4eva.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**

6. Elliot's story.

Max P.O.V

We fell about 12 meters, these trees were tall. **(A/N: References to Twilight Movie.)** I tried to open my wings but it was too dense. I hit the ground with a thud and Fang landed on top of me.

"Ooff!" Air flew out of me.

"Ugh." Fang pushed himself off me. I sat up. My head hurt like hell. I put a hand to it.

"My head…" I got one glimpse of Fang before everything went black.

Elliot P.O.V

My power went wild. Max had been hurt. I knew as my power was to feel if someone I loved was hurt. I shot my head up. My eyes flickered to Alice. She nodded.

"Max is hurt." I announced. 6 pairs of eyes gazed up.

"Well let's go." Emmett suggested.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked.

"It's… my power." I sighed. I had only told Alice as I knew she wouldn't tell anyone and I felt I could trust her. I stood up silently.

"Anyone coming?" Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme stood.

"Come on you." Emmett slid his arm around Rosalie's waist and picked her up. I ran out of the house and towards the clearing where I meet the Cullens. We soon spotted her laying under a tree with Fang hunched over her.

"What happened?" Carlisle knelt beside Max and checked her pulse.

"She fell." Fang answered. I walked over.

"She'll be fine. Give her about 2 hours, and no visitors, that includes the flock." Alice said in mid vision.

"Take her back to the house Elliot." I nodded and picked Max up.

"While we're out here, anyone want to hunt?" Carlisle got up and brushed himself off.

I ran back to the house. Fang flew back to the flock. I walked inside the house and ran up the stairs. I lay Max on my bed. I sat across from her on the desk chair. I watched her. The light came though the window on a slant and illuminated her face and the tips of her wings. She lay perfectly still, like a…. well… a vampire. I could hear her even heartbeat and slow breathing. She was on her back wings out and head turned towards me. He skin was covered dirty and her hair tangled. I smiled to myself, and then my smile faded. She reminded me of my sister the way she looked right now. My throat tightened and constricted as memories replayed in my head.

_I woke and everything was clear and perfect. I could see everything everywhere, and I could I hear every sound. The scent of the area was overwhelming. What had happened? Was I an animal now? I raised my hand. It was pure white and sparkled in the light._

_I sat up. I was in a forest not to far from town. The light from my skin sent trillions of multicolored rainbows in different directions. I stood up slowly and made my way out of the forest towards my house. As soon as I reached the steps to the porch and beautiful scent hit me. I felt something in my throat ache and burn and before I knew it had opened the door to see my sister standing on the stair case. My senses flew into action and I lunged towards her. I heard her heart beat faster and faster as I bit into her chest. She started to scream but I drained her blood quickly. My throat felt moist. I looked down at her bloodless corpse in terror. What had I done? What was I? I killed my sister?! She was only 7! I lay her on my lap and held her body tightly till I heard horse hooves in the distance. My mother would be coming home to her ghost son and dead daughter in his arms. I had gone missing in July and had been reported dead. I had actually been taken by a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair that reached her thighs, pale skin and illuminated blood red eyes. I took my sister's corpse out of the house and into the forest I had awoken in. I buried her there and left a mark on the nearby tree. I carved into it a note: __**Here lies Rosamund Akheart. Buried by her brother, Elliot Akheart. 1780-1787**_

Max opened her eyes slowly. Had it been 2 hours already?

"Elliot?" He voice was quiet. She put a hand to her head.

"Max." I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Where's Fang." Her eyes flashed around the room.

"He's with the flock. Calm down. Carlisle wants you to rest." I put my hand on her cheek. She relaxed a bit.

"Is Fang ok?" She asked.

"He's fine." I leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

"You have to stop doing that sometime." She smiled at me.

"Why is that?"

"Fang's getting jealous." I frowned. I meant to question her further but she fell asleep. There was a knock on the door and in came Alice.

"She fell asleep again?" She smiled and danced into the room.

"Yes."

"The flock has fallen asleep already. It's only 6:30." She shook her tiny head in frustration.

"Alice do you remember how you we're changed?" I asked.

"No. You don't either do you?" I shook my head. My red hair fell in front of my eyes. I pushed it away.

**A/N: Review. And thanks 2 ppl who have reviewed.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	7. Choices

**A/N: ALRITE! Omg…. HELP! Half of you want fax and half want melliot… So im sort of in a crisis right now... he he. Sorry for the mistakes again I really need to check my work. Im considering doing 2 different endings so like one with fax and one with melliot but that would take a while. Also PLEASE PLEASE don't say you hate Elliot so much… I think he's cool... wait of course I do im the writer, but PLEASE! I don't get how u can hate him just cauz he fell in love with max.**

**Thank you soooo much **DANZNQUEEN. Your review really brightened my day, and it's like storming out side. Not that I don't like the rain but you get my point. Also thank you to 2White Flame16 even if you hate Elliot which kind of hurt (Don't worry im not crying) your review was awesome too! And I will try to bring in werewolves. =D and if ppl are going like Waterfall? What waterfall? I was referencing to the water fall on the baseball field from the movie. =)

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**

7. Choices.

Nudge P.O.V

Fang flew towards us. Where was Max? Oh no…. I saw the vampires race by. Jasper had a look of concern on his face. Alice was smiling though. Jeez she's always happy.  
"Where's Max?" I called out to Fang. He landed swiftly.

"She's hurt. She fell out of the tree and fell unconscious I think. Carlisle said no visitors, including us, but don't worry Alice saw she would wake in two hours." Fang sat down slowly.

"She fell from a tree?" I burst out laughing. Fang looked at me stunned.

"She… Fell from a tree…" I wiped the tears from my eyes. Gazzy chuckled. Iggy rolled his eyes. Angel frowned.

"Oh come on Angel she fell from a tree!" Angel half frowned half smiled. How does she do that, last time I tried I looked like a monkey.

"So did you guys want to head back to the house?" Fang asked. Heck no! I thought

"Not really. The water is so nice here. And Carlisle said no visitors so…" Angel piped up the dropped into the water again. Fang nodded and flew to the top of the waterfall. I dived back into the pool at the bottom of the water fall. I saw angel at the bottom she smiled and waved at me. I pelted my wings in the water and dived to the bottom.

Fang P.O.V

I sat on the top of the waterfall. I thought about Max. She haddent moved when I kissed her. Maybe she was giving in. If it wasn't for that stupid branch snapping. How come nothing brakes when _Elliot_ kisses her? I growled to myself. He doesn't deserve her. He's a monster. A damn VAMPIRE! A leech. Not even the same race for god's sake! Why dose she choose him? Max is so frustrating! What does she want from me?! I've known Max since forever, and still she goes for him! What is with her? But did she really choose him? She said that he kissed her that day in the kitchen. Whats the difference though, they still kissed. I scratched my head. Note to self, have a shower. A bit of dirt fell out of my hair. I brushed it off my pants. This day couldn't get any worse. Thunder cracked and it started to rain. Why does that always happen? I grunted and flew down to the flock.

"Let's go back now, I'm buggered." Gazzy flew out of the water.

"Yea same and I'm hungry." His stomach rumbled. Iggy gave a laugh and stood up. Nudge and Angel got out and we took off.

"Well the Cullens are hunting so we have the house for a little bit." Angel smiled. I shrugged. I landed and opened the front door. Gazzy basically ran into the kitchen. That kid could eat more then me or Iggy, and believe me, we eat heaps. We ate and sort of flew to bed. As much as I wanted to see Max, I was too tired. Nudge went straight to Jasper's room. God was she like obsessed with him? I hope she doesn't fall in love or something… That would be just wrong. I walked into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. I don't care whose it was; I am just so damn tired.

Max P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly for the second time after the whole falling out of a tree thing. I sat up slowly, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light. No one was in the room now. I got off the seriously comfy bed and headed for the door. I opened it quietly, but the vamps could probably hear me. Alice ran up the stairs.

"Finally! You can sleep for ages!" Sounds like me.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle came up next to her. I ran a mental check. My head hurt a bit. But other than that I was fine.

"Just a headache." I muttered softly. Alice looked up at Carlisle for a second and said something too low to hear, even with my hearing. Carlisle nodded and walked off.

"Max we were wondering, since first term of school starts, did the flock want to enroll, otherwise it's really boring during the day at home…" She looked up at me slowly. School? Again?

"Just a thought! You don't have to!" Alice tried to reassure me.

"Relax Alice, she's thinking, not everyone can think as fast as you." Edward laughed from the room across the hall. Alice gave a tiny, tinkerbell growl. How cute. I laughed a bit.

"Hurry up pretty boy, Bella's going to wake up soon." Edward's head popped out the door.

"Already?" He asked then went back inside.

"Um, school… I'll talk with the flock." I smiled and walked to the flocks bedrooms. I turned back for a second.

"I hope you don't mind Nudge sleeping in your bedroom?" She turned to me.

"Oh no. That's fine!" She smiled and danced off. I stopped next to Edwards's room.

"Hey Edward, are the flock in there." I didn't look inside. He could be getting changed.

"Nope. There in Emmett and Rosalie's room." He answered from inside. I walked towards Barbie's room. Edward chuckled.

"Barbie alright!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and opened the door a crack. Fang had taken over the bed basically. Iggy was sleeping on the floor next to the window and Gazzy on the very edge of the bed. Angel was probably with Nudge. I walked over to Fang and pushed him off the side to give Gazzy room. He landed with a thud.

"What the hell?" He stood up in seconds. Gazzy and Iggy woke from the noise. Gazzy laughed and spread himself on the bed. Fang looked over to me with a what-the-hell look on his face.

"Bout time I got some room!" Gazzy grumbled. "The edge of the bed is very uncomfy." He huffed and fell asleep in an instant. Iggy stood up slowly.

"Wake up Nudge and Angel. The Cullens have got news for us." Iggy nodded and left the room. Fang looked over to me with a smile.

**A/N: Cliffy? Or not lol. Sorry if it's short... I also have been typing up a story I hand wrote ages ago. Its also Twilight. Its called Dusk. I think those who like fast action and new vampires would like Dusk. I have wrote a sequel to it and its got a lot of chapters for those who like a long read. I don't know if it one of my best but I like the characters I came up with in that story are the better of all the ones I've created. The main character, Mira, kind of represents me in real life. Not physically exactly but her personality is a lot like mine. Please read it. =) And thanks for the reviews!**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	8. NonRobot Flyboys

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry I updated late but I just recovered from the flu. So heres chap 8!! Oh and chapter 9 might take a while because im going on holidays. Again sorry!!! **

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**

Chapter 8. Non – robot flyboys.

So I got the flock into the living room of the Cullen's house. They were all there sitting on the lounges. Bella was sitting next to Edward and Alice while Jasper leaned against the side of the couch. Rosalie and Emmett were perched on the love seat while Carlisle and Esme were standing behind them.

"You know if you got some antique lounges, carpet and painted the walls black this would look like the vampire house in underworld." I noted. Emmett smirked, while Rosalie glared at me. Jeez at least Emmett could have a laugh! I mentally groaned.

"Max, have you told them?" Alice looked up at us. Ha! No I left you to spill the beans.

"Nope." I smiled. Alice went into a vision and both she and Edward groaned.

"Well," Esme started. "We thought since the flock wanted to stay with us –yes we heard your flock meeting- you could start school with the rest of our children." Esme smiled warmly at us. There was a silence and then the commotion started.

"No. NOT again!" Iggy stormed out of the room.

"School! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh this is going to be awesome! Can we go? Max can we?!" Nudge bounced around to me with bambi eyes. Angel was obviously on Nudge's side.

"Duh Max." She smiled up at me. I rolled my eyes. Esme was completely shocked, for a couple of seconds. I turned to Fang. He was frowning so hard I thought he might stay like that forever. He looked from me to the Cullens.

"I'm not going to school ever again." He growled menacingly and stormed off to Iggy. There was a burst of emotion, sure it wasn't happy but at least he felt something for once. Slowly but surely I turned back to the Cullens.

"I feel so sorry for you." Emmett chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea well, its all part of being Max the invincible. My daily job." I grimaced.

"They still remember school with Anne." Angel sighed and sat in an empty seat.

I looked around at each face in the room. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Nudge and Angel.

"Hey, where's Elliot?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He went hunting… 3 hours ago…" Bella turned to Carlisle. Ok, hunting.

"He's taking a while." Carlisle looked at his watch. Edward shrugged.

"There isn't much out today. He's probably still looking." He got up in a flash. "We'll talk about school later. Term doesn't start for 2 months." Bella got up and they walked up the stairs.

"Well, I think I'll go for a flight." I unfurled my wings and shook them out. "Oh, that's better." I stretched them fully and walked out the door. Angel followed me.

"Do you think there are any strawberry fields around here Max?" she grabbed my hand as we took off. Oh lord, not again…

"I hope not." We burst out laughing. "Hey hold tight to my hand." We were hovering out side the window wall.

"Why?" Angel put one hand over her eyes as the sun came though the cloud.

"You'll see." I started flying at super speed. Angel screamed and for a minute I thought I had pulled her arm off. Shit please no! I looked back at her but she was screaming with joy, if that's possible. She laughed and tucked her wings in a bit to come up closer to me.

"Ok Max, I feel dizzy now." She smiled. I slowed down and landed with her in a forest.

"Wait Max!" Angel's face had gone pale and her eyes widened.

"Angel what?" I bent down to her level.

"Some ones here." I heard a rustle and turned around. A guy came into view. He had long black hair and a dark tan. He was hot in a way. Is he human? _Umm, no. I think he's an eraser, but like not an eraser. Its weird lets go Max._

"Hey are you lost?" The guy took a step towards us. I took a step back.

"Um no, um yes. Actually im looking for the Cullens." I shot him a fake smile.

**Keep lying Max.** Greeeaaat, voice is back

"The Cullens? Are you friends with them?" The guy's skin started to ripple. Ok… that's strange.

"Yea." I crossed my arms.

"Leave now. We do-." They guy's rippling took over his body and he leaped towards us while his body changed into a wolf. Angel let out an earpercing scream and took off. I followed quickly. The wolf let out a howl. I grabbed Angel and flew top speed to the house. We burst though the door.

"Erasers!" Angel called out.

**Wait Max, think about it. The erasers are dead.**

"Aren't they dead?" Gazzy came down.

"I don't know. This guy just leaped at us and morphed. But he wasn't the usual eraser, he looked like a wolf." I shrugged.

"Don't all erasers look like wolves?" Carlisle walked into the room as Gazzy finished.

"How big was the wolf?" Carlisle asked. Does it really matter?

"About the size of a freaking horse!" I grunted. Everyone sort of appeared in the room then. Well, Edward had to carry Bella and Jasper Nudge seeing as they were too slow. Edward looked to Carlisle then back at me.

"Werewolves." He said it so low I could barely hear it. I raised an eyebrow. Well, that's something new.

"Oh well that's just perfect, as if erasers aren't enough, well flyboys now but still! Don't we have enough freaking wolf men already?! I mean, wolves are cool and all but jeez!" I slumped onto the too-comfy-for-its-own-good lounge.

**Enjoy the comfort while you can max, Itex has just sent a new batch out to get you guys.**

_How the heck do you know voice?_

**I just do.**

"Who's coming?" Edward looked over to me. Huh? Oh, right, mind reading.

"Well, apparently a new batch of flyboys are coming." I stated matter-o-factly.

"YES! You guys can help us fight! We won't mind Esme." Angel ran up to Esme. Oh crud, have we told them about our powers?

"What powers? What haven't you told us yet?" Edward stared furiously at us. Me and my stupid voice.

"Well, umm about that, we have powers. Apart from the wings that is." I grinned awkwardly at him. His face obviously said 'Do tell'. Well, now the fun begins.

"Well maybe we should start with Angel." **(A/N: Im going to write all the powers even if they are in the 4****th**** max ride book. Remember that this story is set after the 3****rd**** books in each series.)**

"I can read and control minds, talk to fish, breathe underwater and shape shift." Every one of the Cullens' eyes flew open the minute she finished.

"It was you!" Emmett roared. Angel giggled.

"Talking about powers now?" Fang's voice came from behind me.

"AHH!" I almost jumped out of skin. Fang emerged from the shadows.

"Dude, _I_ didn't even hear you, nice." Iggy followed and gave him a high five.

"Mine turn then?" Gazzy asked. He was sitting on the floor trying to assemble some complex bomb.

"Gazzy don't make a bomb inside the house." I shook my head.

"Relax Max it won't go off." He picked at something. "So basically I fart really badly." He chuckled and looked up.

"Ewww." Alice frowned.

"Ugh Gazzy you spilled that, what ever it is." Nudge pointed to a black patch on the floor. What is that oil?

"Don't worry I'll clean it." Esme went off the kitchen, came back and cleaned it within 5 seconds.

So we told them all about our powers, and god it was boring. I trudged into the kitchen and got some food out for the flock. They ate it before I could blink. No literally people.

"The wolves have descended." Rosalie snarled at the door.

_Angel. What are you picking up?_

_They're like the ones in the forest. But the Cullens know them so…_

There was a howl outside and some notorious barking, then silence. The flock walked into one big group near the window.

"Be ready to U and A guys." I pointed towards the glass. For some reason the barking and howling had scared us to death. I looked over to Fang who was looking back at me. I sighed and looked back down. I would have to deal with him and Elliot sooner or later and I am seriously dreading that. There was a bang on the door and Carlisle glided over to open it. There stood a dark tanned guy. His black hair reached to his chest. He looked a lot like the one that morphed.

"Carlisle." The man nodded his head quickly.

"Well Sam, what brings you?" Carlisle wastes no time that's for sure. The man, well Sam pointed at the flock. Sam? Why does that sound familiar? Oh right, Sam… Well at least they weren't the same guys.

"Ah, so you remember Max and Angel then." Carlisle flashed his eyes at us then back to Sam. Sure just introduce us to the wolf men then.

"I hope that you are not planning to change them." Sam folded his arms on his chest. This time I stepped forward. Anything to do with me and the flock was my business as well.

"And if they are?" I folded my arms as well. Rosalie looked back at me and hissed. I just ignored her.

"If they are it is our job to stop them." He growled at me. I stepped forward and snapped my wings open to their full length. He flinched.

"They aren't going to change us so I suggest you leave us alone or I am going to kick your ass from here to next Friday." I walked forward as I talked and finally I jabbed my finger into his chest. Then a buzzing sound came from the skies.

"Get ready. They're here." I groaned.


	9. The real deal

**A/N: Hello again. Im back from holidays. It's currently 12:14 am and I got straight onto the PC. Be happy im actually up? He he. Ok couple of notes:**

**Volvo96 Thanks I do feel better =) **

**Silverwings96, Dude I already had jasper LOL! But sure ill trade.**

**And to all my readers, HELP!!! I want to please everyone but some of you want Elliot and max and NO I will NOT kill off Elliot. Sorry to disappoint but… yes.**

**BTW ARI is still alive.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**

_**And here we go,**_

Chapter 9. The real deal.

The buzzing grew louder and several Flyboys came into view on the horizon.

"Time to kick ass or what?" Gazzy called out.

"Is the bomb ready?" Iggy asked. Perfect. Bombs away. I looked back at them. Gazzy grinned. Rolling my eyes I turned back around. Another howl rocketed though the forest. Sam gave us a final glance then ran back into the forest.

"Alright guys, up and away." I called out. I ran out past Carlisle and took off from the porch. The flock followed quickly as we flew above the flyboys.

"Gosh how many?" There looked to be at least 40.

"Yea, but Gazzy has a bomb." Angel noticed.

"How many will that take out?" I asked him. He and Iggy did some thinking.

"About 10 or 12. But still lethal. We didn't have many explosives. But still lethal" He shrugged. I sighed and flew back down to the Cullens.

"If you wanna help, we could use some." All of them nodded, even Barbie. Emmett flexed his muscles tightly. I smirked.

"Oh and make sure Bella doesn't go anywhere near them." I told Edward.

"One or two may not be robot." With that I flew back up to the flock.

"Hello Max." A voice called from behind me. I turned to see, wait for it…. Ari.

"How many times do I have to kill you?!" I punched him square in the face and threw a round house kick at his stomach. He came back at me and kicked me in the ribs. I heard a snap and I hissed in pain. I went to fight back but he was gone. I scanned the area for him. He was fighting Angel now. I saw him throw a kung-fu chop at her arm. Angel cried out in pain.

"You slimy worthless Eraser!" I was furious. I shot up at him full speed and tackled him in mid – air, if that's even possible. He suddenly forgot to flap and we plummeted to earth. I had let go of him but he wasn't giving up with out a fight. We hit the ground literally inches away from the house. Ari pushed me off him and grabbed my neck. I tried to kick him but he dodged them.

"Now it's my turn to kill you." He spat.

"Not, gonna happen." I managed to say. I grabbed his arms and dug into them with my nails. He howled but didn't let go his grip just tightened.

"Let her go." Alice snarled and tackled Ari. I fell onto my knees and took in deep breaths.

"Max. Are you alright?" Carlisle ran over to help me. I laughed and looked up at him.

"Im not dead yet." I snapped my wings open again and took off. Alice had shooed Ari away.

"DUCK!" Gazzy and Iggy shouted. I flew towards the ground.

"GET INSIDE!" I roared at the Cullens. They speed into the house.

BOOM!

**A/N: Sorry its short and crappy but I just started school again and I have homework to do… I'll try making the next better.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	10. Ari

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm kind of bored with this story, but I'll try and upload. I seriously can not be bothered. BUT if I get heaps of reviews I will upload!**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**

* * *

Chapter 10. Ari.

I herd pieces of flyboy hit the house. I hope that some of Ari had hit the house as well. How the hell was he alive?! He had expired for Pete's sake! I walked out side slowly. There was a lot of blood stained grass and metal shards from the flyboys. I walked down the porch steps, treading on s green goo as I did.

"Oh yummy." I said sarcastically as I lifted my foot. I scraped the goo off with my hand and walked further.

"Maaaxx, oh maximum." I herd Ari again calling out.

"Please tell me how the hell your alive. I've killed you once; you died yourself the other time. Oh, and aren't you meant to be on our side? Or did they offer you avian – hybrid flavored cookies?" I said as he walked out from behind some trees.

"The beauty of science. They got me a new expiring date so I can outlive you and your little bunch of sidekicks." He said smugly.

"The beauty of science my arse." I growled and launched myself at him. He was caught off guard and I managed to get several punches into him. He pushed me off. I got up straight away, but he was quicker and slammed his fist into my stomach knocking the air out of me. I tried to breathe in but he threw another punch. I was losing oxygen fast.

"You're going to die maximum." He turned fully and scissor kicked my in the face. I felt nose break and blood spurt out. I put my hand over it insanely fast. I heard commotion from inside the house so one of them had lost it. He went to Punch me again but I caught his arm and twisted it around. I drew in a deep breath while he was caught in my grip. I grabbed his neck with all my strength.

"I am going to end this." I snarled, absolutely fed up with him and Itex, and the school.

"You don't have the guts. What about Max II? You couldn't finish her off. You're to wimp." He spat. He was tough, I'll admit but I would prove I was strong enough. I kneed him in the stomach as hard as possible and used my other hand to munch him. I saw his eyes look outwards, staring blankly and then they rolled back in his head. He quickly became dead weight. I threw him as far as I could with the strength I had left and fell to the ground, exhausted. I saw the flock run over.

"Max!" Angel's voice was the loudest in my ears.

"Are you ok max?" Their faces came into view. I laughed.

"For now I guess. Are you guys ok?" My vision became blurry. I blinked a bit and it went back to normal.

"We're fine." Fang answered. I looked up at him. He shot me a rare smile. "That was pretty good, for a girl." He nudged my arm.

"SEXIST PIG!" I shouted. He rolled his eyes and walked off. I sat up slowly. Iggy helped me.

"Thanks. Im smiling Iggy." I chuckled.

"I know you well enough to know when you smile." He smirked. I saw the Cullen's walk over in their silent manner, even jasper who I thought would have been unable to.

"Are you alright Max?" Carlisle bent down to check me for any wounds.

"Yea, just my chest. I think I broke my rib cage, well I think Ari broke my rib cage." I clutched my chest softly.

"You fought him with a broken rib cage?" Emmett looked completely stunned.

"Well, yea." I laughed. He blinked and held out his hand for a high five. I slapped his hand as hard as I could, which made my hand a bit sore.

"Well let's get you patched up then." Carlisle stood up.

"Can you walk?" Alice asked in an exited tone.

"No."

"Can you fly?"

"Well, yes but it does hurt." I raised an eyebrow. She laughed.

"Alright then, I can help." A voice came from the forest. I turned as far as I could not straining myself. I gasped it was Elliot. Well he just popped in and out didn't he? Before I could protest he swung me into his arms and walked into the house.

"Honestly Elliot. Can you please not?" I sighed. I would have struggled out of his arms but I'd probably hurt myself further. He didn't answer, only smirked. Note to self, ask Emmett to kick his butt the next time he tries to grab me.

* * *

**A/N: ARGH!!! BAD MAX! Why did you think that… I have no control over her at all.. Sorry my chapters are getting shorter…. I think it's the whole thing about " cant be bothered" e.t.c….**

**REVIEW PLZ!!!**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	11. No future

**A/N: Sorry it taken 4 ever for me to upload**

**Ill try to make this chapter longer than usual.**

**And I'll shut up now**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate  
**

_**Never start with the head the victim gets all fuzzy…**_

Chapter 11.

The thing that annoys me the most, right after Flyboys, is passing out and missing something big. I really hate it. Like just now. I woke up went downstairs and found, you wont believe this, the flock reading their school timetables. Like what the *insert choice of swear word here*!!!! Even Fang and Iggy had one! Jeez... it must have been a life or death decision.

"Hey Max! This is your timetable." Angel ran up to me and gave me a piece of paper with a huge table on it.  
_**It was Alice, and yea, it was a life or death decision.**_ Angel popped into my head.

I smiled and looked over to Alice, who winked and pointed something out to Nudge on her timetable. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Fang.

"Yo." He nodded in my direction.

"Hey." I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see him looking back at me. I quickly looked at the sheet in front of me. "When do we start?" I turned to him. He shrugged.

"Not for a week or two." Edward answered. I nodded and looked down at the paper. It was really boring; I don't know why Nudge and Angel were so exited about it. School ment homework, annoying teachers – possibly evil ones too – hard math questions and being extra wound up.

"Max. Can I talk to you?" Fang looked at me. There was something wrong about the tone of his voice.

"Yea sure." I got up and followed him outside into the forest. We were pretty far in when he stopped and turned to me.

"Whats up-" I was cut off again by Fang's lips pressed to mine. I blinked startled and pushed him away.

"Ugh what is with you?!" My mind was going in circles. "You and Elliot are so, so so UGH! Cant you two see I don't want a boyfriend?! Its just another thing to worry about! Cant you just give me some space?!" I shouted at him. I didn't want to but I was really annoyed. I saw a small tear on the edge of Fang's eye. Fang. Was. Crying.

"Are you crying? Jesus Fang im sorry." I stepped forward. He shook his head angrily.

"No, Im fine." He growled and took off. I sighed and flew back to the house. I stepped over the threshold slowly and shut the door. I smashed my head against it.

"Stupid. Stupid. What is wrong with me?! Why are we like this?!" I screamed. I knew everyone was watching me but I couldn't care less. I slammed my fist into the wall, leaving a small dent in it and my knuckles bloody and broken.

"Max. Fang isn't coming back." Alice's voice was one of the last ones I wanted to hear but her power came in handy right now so I would listen. I turned slowly, my head dizzy and hurt.

"Well, damn." Was all I could manage. She looked at me, shocked with my response. I closed my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I mumbled.

"Max. He has no future." My eyes opened in a flash. When Alice said, he had no future it wasn't some kind of sick joke. She ment every word.

"You mean, he's going to…" Nudge trailed off.  
"Can we stop it?" Bella looked over to her, wide-eyed. Edward's eye brow rose slightly. Alice looked into the future.

"We'll have to move fast. They're not your everyday nomads." She looked over to Edward who nodded.

"It's…." But Edward didn't have to finish the sentence, Angel was in my head after Alice's vision finished. For the first time, Maximum Ride was scared.

**:O Who is it?! Tell me who you think it is in your reviews, or who you want it to be.**

**Also, im sorry is so short…..**

**Its tiny only 615 words. Im busy reading this book, that so far is neck and neck with twilight on my **

**Fave list so im hooked on it.**

**ALSO : READ THIS!!!!**

**Can you guys please please read my other fic, Dusk. Its my fave that I wrote. It all happens quickly; sorry about that but I'll try and even it out more.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate.**


	12. The Day The World Went Away

**A/N: Yes, I know it has been a while since I uploaded, but your getting a chapter now.**

**I hope its not a filler, it might be… but anyway…**

**This chapter is more of a dark, emotional Max. And I know that's OOC, but I think its time Max snapped from the pressure. Just for once.**

**xo**

**Jasper's Soul Mate**

Chapter 12. The Day the World Went Away

It was Alicia. She had Fang. I stared down at Angel, then to the rest of the flock and the Cullens.

"No, no no no no no NO! She's going to kill him!!!!" I let myself fall to the floor, my hands on my temples.

"Don't worry Max, we'll save him." Alice said, but her voice was unsure. I hear it though her tone. The Cullens began to plan things, talking but I had covered my ears. All I could think of was Fang, his limp body drained of blood, in Alicia's hands. Her evil eyes mocking me, mocking my loss. I was aware of the room becoming empty and I saw Elliot walk over to me, his fiery hair drew my eyes like a beckon. He sat next to me and put an arm over my shoulders.

"Elliot," I sobbed, "If this is another attempt to get me to like you or whatever. Its not going to work." I looked over to see his reaction. He just looked back at me.

"Max, I get that you don't want a guy in your life but-''

"Oh for pete's sake Elliot, I don't want to talk about this right now! Fang's life is hanging on by a thread at the moment, and the last thing I need is you talking about guys in my life!" I ran out of the house, snapped my wings open and flew, just flew to where ever. I had no idea where Fang was and it looked like they weren't going to do anything. I had given up, given up on everything. Saving the world, saving Fang, saving… saving myself. I just wished that the world would just go away.

Unknown P.O.V

Max, I loved her and we would never even have a bloody chance to even think about _us_. She was so stubborn. Why couldn't she get it though her head that she was meant for me!? Not that stupid **(NAME CAN NOT BE REVEALED)**. He thinks he has her wrapped around his finger doesn't he?

Elliot P.O.V

She burst out the door, snapped her wings out and flew from sight. I sighed. I might as well just have given up already. It was clear she loved Fang. Alice danced down the stairs.

"We have to save Fang." She walked over and dragged me out of the house.

"I know you don't like him or whatever, but do it for Max." She shoved me forward into the forest and began to run. I followed her, for Max's sake.

I wasn't long before I saw Alicia hunched over Fang's body. She looked up her eyes glowing with bloodlust and a small trickle of blood escaped her lips. I growled and leaped onto her, my teeth bared and came crashing down on her small body. She threw me off her and ran at full bolt towards me. This time it was her turn to leap, teeth bared. She landed on me and bit down into my neck. I screamed at the flames in my neck to stop, but it got worse. Alicia tore off my arms and scraped her teeth along my chest. She had the true fighting style of a nomad, vicious and animalistic. I had no hope in beating her with my arms gone.

"Alice! HELP!" I cried as Alicia tore at the raw flesh on my chest. I felt my legs being ripped off, and I knew, my head my next. I closed my eyes and thought of my sister. I would be with her soon.

Max P.O.V

"Alice! HELP!"

Elliot? I looked down to the forest. A loud cry from Elliot made me shoot down into the forest. I tucked my wings in as I fell thought the trees, before latching onto a branch and swung to the ground. The site, was horrific. Elliot was limb-less on the forest floor, with Alicia ontop of him.

**Maximum, save him.**

The voice was cool in tone as always.

I ran towards Alicia, not knowing what to do just acting on instincts.

"Max NO!" Elliot roared. I ignored him and leaped into the air above Alicia. I pelted my wings in opposite direction and flung my leg into her chest. My leg felt as though it had been snapped off. I screamed in pain.

"WHERE ARE YOU CULLENS?!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Alicia had fallen backwards and stared at me in shock and I took my chance. I repeated the move but with my good leg, which became my bad leg, and swooped down to pick up Elliot and his limbs.

Slowly I made my way back to the house.

"Max, Max I know its no the time but for heaven's sake I love you! Don't you see that?!" Elliot cried out. I nodded.

"I know Elliot." I wasn't one for melodramatic-ness but this next line was inevitable.

"I love you too. So much." Just as the words came out, I felt like an idiot.

Elliot remained quiet.

"Wow, that was soo cheesy." I sobbed. Not tears of joy incase you guys were wondering but from the pain in my legs, and arms from having to carry Elliot. Finally, the house came into view. I flew at top speed to the door and burst in. I fell to the floor, my legs unable to carry me, dropping parts of Elliot.

"MAX!" The flock cried and ran over. I was crying now, the pain was too much.

"My legs." I wept. Carlisle ran over, and picked me up in one swift move. He ran up to Elliot's room and put me on his sofa. Then retrieved Elliot's body and put him on the floor.

"Look Max, to fix your leg, your going to go though a lot of pain. I'm going to knock you out. Just a little chlorophyll." He explained. I didn't care, the pain in my legs was like nothing before, like fire.

"OH I DON'T CARE JUST STOP THE PAIN!" I screamed. Carlisle sighed and put a cloth over my mouth. I breathed in the sticky scent and it wasn't before long I fell into the darkness.

**A/N: OMG! Fire, like the fire of vampire venom?! D:**

**Oh no! Max isn't going to become a vampire is she? D:**

**Want to know?**

**Read on to find out :P**

* * *

"There was minimal venom in her system."

* * *

"Small gash."

* * *

"Legs broken."

* * *

"She's waking up."

"Tell her I love her."

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the flock staring back at me.

"Ugh, what happened?" I groaned. I blinked to get my sight back to normal, before I was tackled into a hug by Nudge and Angel.

"Oh Max! They're gone! All of them!" Nudge sobbed. Gone?!

"What? Who's gone?" I asked Nudge. She looked at Angel, who looked at Gazzy, who looked at Iggy, who looked at Fang, who looked at me.

"The Cullens." He whispered.

**A/N: Does this mean Elliot and Max will never be?! And that Max and Fang will be together?! D:**

**R&R **

**xo**

**Jasper's Soul Mate.**


	13. NOTICE

**NOTICE!

* * *

**

Ok well im sorry to break it to you but until further notice all my twilight related stories will be on halt till I get the flow of them again. Twilight has been a major writers block for me, I don't know why but I just haven't been able to write anything to do with it.

Im really sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles I guess. For a while I might just write one offs. And the following stories are up for adoption:

-Bite of a Monster

-Sound of Light

-Dusk

Thankyou and im sorry.

xo

JSM


End file.
